


Calling names

by consultingidiots



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fun, I just needed some fluff, Just this two silly idiots in love, M/M, We all deserved it, everyone ships Johnlock, ship-naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingidiots/pseuds/consultingidiots
Summary: "You know, now when we're a famous couple, I'm wondering whether they give us a name," he said aloud.





	Calling names

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired, by a scene from Castle, when Rick and Kate, came up with an idea for a ship name, people can call them. It was hilarious, and I just have to do a Johnlock version of it.  
> It's also a good fic to start.

It was surprising how quiet an evening was in comparison to a day they had. The day full of dead bodies, following leads, Sherlock calling people names, Lestrade's swearing, Sherlock's brilliant deductions and John's that he knows what's happening. There was also a chase after a suspect (of sorts) to finally catch him in the end. Yes, it had been an amazing day. John couldn't stop from smiling at the memory of astonished faces of police officers when Sherlock had been leading a gorilla toward them. Yes, that would definitely end up on his blog.

John was surprised how similar this evening was to all they used to have after a case. You could think that since they finally had admitted to their mutual feelings and had started a relationship everything should be different. Of course, there were kisses, and touching, snuggling together on the couch and even sex (and well what kind of a sex it was) but other than that, their lives were pretty the same. Full of tea, experiments, and dinners. Full of boredom and excitement and everything in between. Only now they did it as a one instead of a two.

And that was exciting. All their friends had known by now, and they all were happy for them. They all had responded to this news with said at the same time: _"finally", "about damn time"_ , and _"what took you so long"_ , except for Ms. Hudson who had cried with a happy smile on her face. Even Mycroft had congratulated them on this new development. Of course, telling friends was one thing, but telling a whole world was another. They had tried to keep this relationship from the press as long as possible, but some guy had caught them unprepared. Soon a photograph of them kissing had become a hot news around the internet. That how it had started.

And that's mostly how John ended up with a newspaper in his hands. He was looking at pictures of him and Sherlock, who was staring at him with bright, full of love eyes. A big headline said: _"The blossoming romance between Holmes and his blogger is officially on."_ John had to admit to himself that it was a lovely picture of Sherlock.

"You know, now when we're a famous couple, I'm wondering whether they give us a name," he said aloud.

Sherlock stopped whatever he was doing on his laptop and look at him; unsaid questions in his eyes. His hair was sticking wildly from running his fingers through them, and John had to stop his urge to smooth them. Now wasn't a time for that.

Instead, he said with stoic voice, "You know, like Brangelina."

Sherlock’s frown deepened on his face even more. There used to be a time when Sherlock’s lack of knowledge about usual areas of life was surprising to him at least. Not anymore. Now it was something normal, similar, another thing that made Sherlock - Sherlock. And an opportunity to teas stubborn idiot. At the end, who said that John couldn’t entertain himself from time to time.

The funny thing was that Sherlock didn’t even have to say a word since his “frown” was saying everything. Right now something along the lines: _"John, don’t be an idiot. You're doing it on purpose, since you know I have no idea what are talking about. So spill it."_ That itself was close to bringing him to the edge, but John was still trying to keep his face and not burst out laughing.

“You know. American actors: Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Brangelina.” John said as if it was a normal thing to say to his partner.

A blank expression on Sherlock's face was a confirmation that he still didn’t know who John meant. It wasn't a surprise. What surprised him was how much John wanted to kiss Sherlock right now. Though, once again, he ignored the urge (at least for now).

They were silent for a moment, both going back to abandoned tasks. After a while, as if he only thought of it, John said again, hiding behind the newspaper.

“They can call as _Sherohn_.”

This time the only response from a detective was a groan, so John kept going.

“No, I don’t like it either. Maybe _Wolmes_?”

Sherlock put his laptop on the coffee table and looked at John with a look of pure confusion when he responded.

“I’m starting to question my common sense if I decided to be in a relationship with you.”

John ignored the comment, put away a newspaper and looked at Sherlock with a little smile on his face.

“You’re right. It’s a bad one. What about…” he was thinking for a while when it hit him “... _Hotsohn!?_ "

“Johhn.” was Sherlock’s next response to this. Said in this special Sherlockian way which in this case meant: _“You’re being difficult. Stop annoying me._ ” and John wasn’t able to fight this anymore, so he started to laugh. That’s when one of the pillows that were behind Sherlock's back hit him in the face, which only made him laugh even more.

“What? It would make sense since we're both extraordinary hot.”

This time Sherlock used another pillow to hide his face in it. John was hopeless and could only giggle in response. Then he stood and still laughing, approached his silly partner and sat on his knees. Seeing it, Sherlock responded, putting all the seriousness in his voice; when doing it:

“I hate you, John.”

“No, you don’t,” was only John’s reply, because he was still trying to stop himself from smiling. Then he added when an idea struck him, but it was more a question to consider than a statement:

“What about _Johnlock_?”

He looked thoughtfully at Sherlock and was able to see as something shifted in his eyes.

“Yes… Johnlock will do,” he replied making it sound like he was very bored with this conversation. John knew him better than that.

“Yes, it's nice,” John responded. “And for the record, you don’t hate me. Quite the opposite - you love me very much.”

“That I do.”

After that John lined a little, and kissed this ridiculous man, because what else was there to do. If doing this he also finally put his fingers, in these ridiculous curls, then well… Sherlock for sure didn’t complain.


End file.
